I Never Imagined
by PennyLane216
Summary: Ginny and Harry finally get together but she realizes that it's not what she wanted. She breaks up with him and he's furious. After Harry betrays her, what will she do to get back at him?
1. Threats and Promises

**Chapter 1**

As she boarded the Hogwarts Express, Ginny knew that this year, her sixth year at Hogwarts, would be different. No more naive Ginny. There was no time to be childish. She had a mission.

Once on the train she decided to look around for a compartment with atleast one familiar (hopefully friendly) face. She walked up and down the train until she found the trio and some others. Because they'd all arrived early, she decided that, atleast for now, this would do. As she walked in, they all glanced up at her and smiled. All, that is, except for Harry.

Ginny and Harry finally gotten together in the beginning of the summer. He'd been resistant at first. He said that it'd be way too dangerous for them to get together. That he had many enemies that would go after her just to hurt him. Ginny just thought that was stupid. Regardless of whether or not they got together, she was still in danger by being his friend.

Finally, after she convinced him that he shouldn't feel guilty, they started dating. At first it was nothing serious, just a few moments of kissing here and there. But after about the fifth week, they started to get more intimate. Soon, they began to discuss of the possibility of sex. They were both virgins so this would no only be a big step in their relationship, but a big step in both their lives.

Once they began to contemplate it, Ginny began to feel... different. She began to feel confused. She knew that she'd always had a crush on Harry but now... she didn't really know if she liked him. I mean sure, these months had been amazing... but maybe that was just the physical aspect of it. I mean, she really didn't know him that well before and now that she was finally getting the right view of him... she just wasn't... interested.

Once she realized that she didn't like Harry, she broke it off right then. She couldn't go through with their plans if she knew that she didn't like him. He was totally confused and completely heart-broken. He wouldn't talk to her the whole summer. He just stalked around the Burrow refusing to let her explain herself to him.

Hermione felt bad for him and comforted him as best she could. She had talks with him that lasted the whole night, took walks with him around the street, took him out to lunch, and made him treats in the kitchen.

The night before they were to board the Hogwarts express to start a new year, Ginny was having a horrible dream. She was dreaming that Voldemort had captured her brothers and that she was being forced to watch. She fought against the ropes holding her down. Trying to reach them, help them. She couldn't do it. She continued struggling until she woke up, trembling and sweating. She looked over to Hermione's bed to see her missing. Although she knew that she had probably fallen asleep talking to Harry as she had many nights before, the images of her nightmare still flashed into her mind.

Quietly she got out of bed and slipped on some slippers. She creaked over and opened the door. After making sure that the coast was clear, she crept up the stairs to Harry's room. As she reached the door she stopped.

Was that a moan? She pressed her ear up to the door.

"Ughhh," She heard a male voice groan. Ginny didn't know what to do. She reached for the handle.

"Ohh, Harry! Oooooh!" It was Hermione. She knew right then that no one was being tortured, or killed, or murdered. She had to look and confirm what she knew in her heart was true. She pushed down the handle and pushed open the door so that there was barely a crack open. When she looked, she felt horrified. There he was. Her ex-boyfriend. Pounding into her best friend... make that ex-best friend. As she went for the handle to close the door, her fingers grazed the doors frame and a sharp splinter jammed itself into her knuckle.

"Fuck!" Yep... she yelled it. She look down at her now bleeding knuckle. As soon as she realized that she had just yelled out and made her self known, she looked up. Her eyes were met by four others. Two were shocked and guilt-ridden. The other two, well... let's just say that the term "smug" is an understatement.

Before she knew what she was doing she jumped forward, grabbed the handle on the door and slammed it closed. She closed her eyes. What the fuck was she doing? How would she face them the next day? As soon as she began thinking these thoughts, she heard a commotion behind her. She didn't want to talk to either of them about this EVER. So she just ran down the stairs. As soon as she got into her room she locked the door. What the fuck was she going to do?

The next morning, as they all prepared their trunks and packed their supplies, Ginny walked down to the kitchen. She had packed her things the night before to avoid the hustle and bustle of everybody in the morning. As she walked in she saw that someone was looking into the refrigerator. She couldn't tell who it was because they were behind the open door.

"Good morning." she greeted. The refrigerator door closed.

"Good morning, Ginny," Harry said. She stared at him, wide-eyed. She didn't know what to say. Fortunately, he started talking first.

"Thanks for the visit last night. Sorry, I was a bit busy." He said, barely trying to hide his satisfied smirk.

"Very funny." she said. "How could you do that?"

"That's what you fucking get." He whispered rather loudly. "That's what you fucking get for dumping me."

"You did that to get back at me?" She asked incredulously.

\

"Of course I did. Now I got to fuck her and no one wants to fuck you." he said straight into her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? How could you use her like that?!"

"Oh, who CARES, Ginny?! I'm not a fucking virgin anymore. That's what counts. You on the other hand will likely die a fucking virgin." He said loudly.

"I could have sex with whoever I fucking want. When we get back to school, get ready. You're going to see a whole new Ginny." She said even louder.

"Yeah, alright Ginny. You're a fucking prude little girl. You make all these threats and promises and you don't go along with a single one."

Ginny's eyes hardened. "Oh yeah. WATCH me keep this one." She said.

Anyways, back to what I was saying... As she walked in, they all glanced up at her and smiled. All, that is, except for Harry. He just put his arm around Hermione and looked smug. She gave him her fakest smile and walked to sit next to her brother.

**A/N: Hey guys, well this is the first fic that I've ever written and I'm really excited about it. Let me know what you guys think**

**R&R!**


	2. Transparent

**Chapter 2**

On the other side of the train was the one, and only, Draco Malfoy. He walked down the aisle and looked for a compartment. He walked towards the back of the train and found and empty spot. As soon as he sat down, he was joined by his least favorite, pea-brained cronies, Crabbe & Goyle and his friend Blaise Zabbini.

"Malfoy!" yelled Blaise.

Malfoy jumped up and hugged his friend. "Blaise, my man!"

After a brief hug, they parted and smiled at each other like good friends do.

"Hullo Malfoy," greeted Crabbe.

"Yes, hello." Said Malfoy without even looking at him.

"Uhm, Malfoy?" Said Goyle.

"What do you want?" returned Malfoy.

"Well, we just thought-"

"I highly doubt that." he interrupted. "Can you just stop pestering me? You both are such an annoyance!"

"Sorry, Malfoy," they apologized in unison.

"Just shut up. Go get me something from that trolley woman." he ordered, throwing them some galleons.

"Yes sir," Goyle said as they exited the compartment.

"Bloody idiots," he muttered to himself. "So how has your holiday been?" he brightened up.

"It was bloody brilliant. Guess, just guess, who I shagged." he said excitedly.

"Erm, Milicent Bulstrode?" He guessed, trying to look as serious as possible.

"Oh, sod off!" he pushed Draco. They both laughed. "You bloody wanker."

"Alright, alright." Draco said. "Who was it then?"

"Parvati Patil." He said excitedly.

"You didn't! Draco exclaimed. Blaise put on a sheepish smile.

"You did!" Draco yelled.

"She was a right pain in the arse afterwards, though." He said frowning. "So annoying. Just pestering me about our 'relationship.' I just dumped her on her arse and sent her packing."

Draco laughed. "Did she actually think you wanted to DATE her?"

"I guess so. Stupid woman." he said.They both laughed.

"Well, you've officially dipped your stick into the mudblood gumbo." Draco said.

"What d'you mean?" Blaise asked, perplexed.

"Well, you didn't just shag that Patil girl. You shagged someone in Gryffindor." He said.

"Well, yeah." he replied. "So?"

"So, your dick is bloody tainted." He laughed. "No way I'd ever fuck anyone in that house."

"Oh, get off it Draco. I know you have a thing for that Weasley girl." He said smiling.

"Excuse me?" Draco said seriously.

"Please Draco. Don't try to act as though you don't know it." Blaise said annoyed.

"Know what?" came the reply.

"Draco, You totally fancy that Weasley girl." he exclaimed.

"I do not!" Draco said angrily. "She's a Weasley. I would never fucking fancy a Weasley."

"That hasn't kept you from staring after her these past years. Especially 5th year. That was when her tits grew out. She has the best tits of her year." He said honestly.

"Well, I never noticed." He said, not quite sure of how to respond.

"My arse you didn't. All you did when she was around was ogle her. I remember one time that she came in to ask McGonagal a question on some assignment. She was wearing one of those short school girl skirts and she bent over to point out a sentence. You were practically drooling!" He said loudly.

"Well, just because she's a Gryffindor doesn't mean she doesn't have an amazing body. I'm a man! I can stare after her as much as I want." He exclaimed.

"Hey hey, you don't have to explain yourself to me. You can shag as many mudbloods and blood traitors as you like." He said smiling.

"I do not want to shag her!" Draco roared.

"Okay. If you say so then. No need to get all worked up." Blaise smiled.

"I do say so." He said, still worked up a bit.

He sat back and thought to himself. Was he really that transparent. He had been staring after her, he knew that. What he didnt know was that everyone around him knew it to.

'Damn it all to hell.' he thought. 'I wonder if the Weaslette knows it too. I've seen her look over at me a few times but I've done a right good job of covering it up. I put my most disgusted look on my face and stare right back at her."

He continued thinking until an announcement was called over the intercom. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in about 15 minutes. All students must be dressed in proper uniform attire."

Crap. He still hadn't gotten dressed. He jumped up and grabbed his clothes from his trunk. He stepped outside the compartment and saw a bunch of students running toward the bathrooms. He was just ahead of them so he decided to spring on ahead. He really didn't feel like waiting in line to change with those morons.

As he neared the loo, he looked behind him to see if anyone was catching up. Once he confirmed that he was ahead he looked ahead again. Just as he turned around, he rammed up against something.

Someone had gotten out of one of the compartments and he'd run right into them. He couldn't tell who it was. All he saw was a head full of shiny, red hair.

**A/N: I decided to give you guys a little more. R&R Please. I want to know what you guys think. Should I continue? Be honest please. Thanks guys. I really appreciate critique**.


	3. Clean & Ironed Pants

Once she sat down, she just listened to what everyone else was saying. She didn't really feel like chatting. I know, shocker.

So there she was. Bored.

After a while, she began to feel sleepy. I mean, who really cared what Hermione had read in one of those stupid books? She sure as hell didn't. She finally couldn't take it anymore and she fell asleep.

What seemed like days later. She woke up to the sound of a voice over the intercom. "...at Hogwarts in about 15 minutes. All students must be dressed in proper uniform attire."

She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Neville and Ron were playing Exploding Snap and Harry and Hermione had dozed off as well.

She was the only one not wearing her uniform. She stretched and got up. She searched through her trunk looking for her uniform. She rummaged around until she finally found it. She closed her trunk and open the compartment door. She stepped out into the corridor and just as she was closing the compartment door, something slammed right into her side.

She went down oh so quickly. And whoever had run into her was completely on top of her. She heard a male voice cursing.

"Goddamn it!" He voiced aloud.

He finally stood up off of her and looked down.

"Fucking Weasley. Had to be." He sneered.

She looked up at him. His hair was tousled and his clothes was slightly strewn. Even with that horrible sneer he was still a sight. Ginny'd had a crush on Malfoy since she could remember. It had to be that whole bad boy persona he had going on.

She flushed thinking about how his body had just been right up against hers. She smiled to herself.

She looked up at him, admiring his features until he said, "Well, well, well. Does the little Weasley like what she sees?"

He looked down at her smirking. He stood taller than before as though modeling his physique for her.

Despite the fact that he was dead on, she scoffed. "Yeah Malfoy, like I couldn't do better than you."

She stood and tried to compose herself. She looked up to see Malfoy staring at her shirt. She looked down and was horrified to see that her shirt had come undone and her breasts were fully exposed. The were covered in her lacy pink bra but it hardly left anything to the imagination.

She smirked. "I think you're the one who likes what you see."

Malfoy quickly looked around and avoided her.

She reached down to button up her shirt when she got an idea. Malfoy was perfect. She would use Malfoy to get back at Harry.

It was genius. Not only would Harry just die to find out that she'd done it with Malfoy but now she could fulfill her school girl dreams of doing it with the biggest and baddest Slytherin around.

She finished the last button and looked up at Malfoy. He was still looking at her with his mouth slightly agape. She gave him a sexy smile and winked. He seemed slightly taken aback by it but said nothing.

As she walked to the girls room a few compartments away she was quietly contemplating how she was going to get into Malfoy's clean and ironed pants.

Once she entered the compartment again and took her seat she looked over at her brother and his friends. She thought back to all of the many incidents between them and Malfoy. She couldn't believe that she'd even considered such an act.

_Sleep with Malfoy?_ She thought._ I need to go to St. Mungo's._

___________________________________

Short Chapter! Let me know what you guys think so far. :)


	4. Charlotte and Her Crazy Ideas

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, Ginny was still thinking about Malfoy. She couldn't believe that she'd smiled at him and winked to boot. What was going on with her?! 'Oh my god, what a disaster. I'm such an impulsive idiot!' she thought to herself. "Yes Ginny, wonderful idea. You just have sex with Malfoy, tell the world that you're a complete and utter whore, have your family disown you, and give the only virginity you've got to Malfoy. Gosh, I'm a down right genius."

She walked out of the train, trying to remain as inconspicuous as humanly possible. She headed over to the carriages and spotted one with just one occupant, Luna Lovegood. She ran and jumped on it just as it began to move. Luna looked at her over her upside down copy of the Quibbler.

"Hullo, Ginny." She said to her. Ginny gave her a smile and they sat in silence the whole way to the castle. Once they reached their destination, Ginny bade goodbye to Luna and headed toward the castle. Once inside the Entrance Hall swarmed with students anxiously excited to be starting a newer and better year. She searched around for her best friend and spotted her in a second. Charlotte was the only person in school who was a metamorphmagus so when she spotted a mane of long scarlet hair she knew she'd found her target.

Charlotte was able to transform her hair into any color she wanted but most of the time she opted to have it very very long and a deep, blood red. some of the muggle-borns called her little mermaid or some rubbish like that. She'd never heard of such a thing but assumed it must be some old legend of sorts. As she approached she saw that Charlotte had changed a lot over the summer. She still had her long, red hair falling down her back, straight as a board but her entire face and body had really matured over the last months. She was much taller and had finally grown in her womanly curves. She really looked beautiful.

As she approached, Ginny noticed many boys looking at her. She looked down at her robes and touched her face but she had nothing on her. Strange. As she neared to where Charlotte stood, her friend looked around and saw her approaching. She was looking at her with a sort of shocked expression on her face.

"Oh my! Ginny! You look so different! You look gorgeous!" She gushed. Ginny looked down at herself. She hadn't really changed that much at all in her opinion. Same old Ginny Weasley. Sure, she'd gotten a bit taller but that was all as far as she was concerned.

"Me? Look at you! You look absolutely flawless, Charlotte!" She smiled at her. Her friend really had become a beauty. Before, her long red hair almost looked comical. As though she were a little girl wearing a long red wig. Now, however, it made her look sophisticated and mature.

"Thank you, thank you." She said. "How was your summer, Gin?"

Ginny gave her a look. "Wait 'til you hear what I went through this summer."

As they walked into the Great Hall for the feast, Ginny replayed all of the summers events for her friend, painful as they may be.

"What a scum-sucking wanker! I can't even believe he'd do something like that." She fumed once Ginny'd completed her tail. "And that little tart Hermione... the nerve of some people! You trusted her and what does she do? She bloody jumps into bed with your ex-boyfriend for Merlin's sake!"

Although Ginny completely agreed with her friend, she couldn't help but laugh at her and how indignant she felt. "Well, what's done is done. Isn't really much else i can do about it."

"Isn't much else you can really do? Ginny please" She looked exasperated. "I'll remind you that my family is full of Slytherins and as they say, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. You need to get back at them Ginny! Don't just sit there calmly defeated! You've got to get revenge."

"What could I possibly do, Charlotte? I can't ju-" She was interrupted.

"Follow through on your threat." She stated simply.

Ginny looked at her. "You did tell Harry that you'd sleep with someone, did you not?"

Ginny looked at her, again. "Ginny, I think it's obvious that that's the only answer to your problem. How else can you get him back for what he did to you?" She said it all very matter-of-factly.

After a pause, Ginny answered her. "Are you out of your bloody mind?"

She couldn't believe that her friend was suggesting this. I mean, sure, she'd considered it but that was only because she was so angry. She never thought that it was the rational or right thing to do.

"No, I'm not Ginny. And what is the big deal? I mean, you are in sixth year already. Most girls lose it by 2nd year anyway. It's not like your entire reputation will be ruined for life or anything."

"Alright, say I agree. Who could I bloody get to shag me, hm?" She asked.

"Well Ginny, the choice is really yours." She said.

"Oh yeah. That's right! I completely forgot." Her friend looked at her confused. "I can just use that spell that when you say you want to sleep with a bloke they're magically forced to do it. Oh no wait, hold on, that doesn't exist." Charlotte gave her an annoyed yet amused look.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny. No there's no spell to make a guy sleep with you but it's not like you bloody well need one. Don't you see anything Ginny?"

Ginny looked at her confused. "What are you on about?"

"Darling, every red-blooded man in this room has been staring you down since you've been in here." She said exasperatedly.

Ginny looked around. Charlotte was right. Many members of the male population at hogwarts was looking over at them.

"They're looking at you Charlotte." She said back at her.

"No, they're not Ginny. Most of them are looking right at you!"

Ginny knew she was right but she was slightly embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Yeah, alright... so?"

"So? Take you pick, dear." She laughed. "I'm sure they'd all gladly assist you in your quest for whoredom."

Ginny pushed her friend laughing. "Oh shut up. It was your idea."

"I'm sure you considered it before I brought it up." She said knowingly.

Ginny thought for a minute and then laughed. "I really did." She admitted. "I was so upset, I considered Malfoy my most promising candidate." She laughed harder.

Once Ginny noticed that she was the only one laughing she looked over at her friend. Charlotte was looking at her with a wild, wide-eyed and smiling face. "That's it! Oh my gosh! You're a genius Ginny!"

"What's it? Who's a genius?" She said confused and shocked.

"Malfoy! He's the perfect choice. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. I'm such an idiot." She babbled.

"You are such an idiot. There is no WAY that I'm doing it with Malfoy, Charlotte."

"And why not? He's so... what's the word? Scrumptious."

"Charlotte! He's a Slytherin and a Malfoy." Ginny protested.

"Really?!" She exclaimed in mock surprise. "So what Gin? He's so handsome. It's way worth your troubles to get back at Harry with him. I mean, can you imagine? Harry will just die!" She laughed maliciously.

Ginny looked at her. She hated to admit it but Charlotte was right. He was gorgeous. He had his hair down around his silver eyes. He looked like a dream.

"I can tell by that look on your face that you agree." Charlotte said knowingly.

"Yeah, well. What do you expect me to do? 'Hullo, Malfoy. Make that Draco, can I call you Draco? Any-who, I was wondering if you were busy later this evening. No? Well, would you mind ridding me of my virginity? oh wonderful, see you later.' Sounds like a plan Charlotte." She countered.

"Don't be riduculous.You are so theatrical Ginny. All you need is some seduction. We are women after all. That's the best weapon at our disposal." She said dissuasively.

"And how would you suggest I go about it?" Ginny asked.

"Well, for starters, you've got to find out his schedule so you can "coincidentally" bump into him when the time's right." She said knowingly. "Then, when the time IS right, you strike!"

Ginny could tell that Charlotte was really excited about their mission. Ginny was still nervous about the whole thing. Yeah, Draco Malfoy was beyond gorgeous. Yeah, he was the most sought after bachelor in Hogwarts after Harry. But Ginny was still afraid. She didn't know if it was because she didn't want Draco of if she didn't want Draco to not want her. This all just very confusing.

After some scheming, they came up with some lighthearted schemes that they could play out on him to see just how interested he really was in Ginny.

R&R People. I'm happy to be writing again. I'll have you all know that there was a fire in my house. Really terrible. I've had to temporarily move to a new house while they fix up the old one. Well, anyways, i'm back:) Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
